lucas_the_spiderfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucas
Lucas is the title character of Lucas the Spider. He is a brown spider who made his first appearance online on November 5th, 2017, in Lucas the Spider (pilot). He dreams of being a musician, and in his past time, he enjoys exploring houses, backyards, and other creatures. He is also very playful and he likes to greet and be kind to everyone. So far, he has gained millions of views for his videos and has over a million subscribers. He has been dubbed the "World's Cutest Spider." Appearance Lucas's official species is a jumping spider. He has four eyes (two large ones in the center, and two smaller ones next to them), brown fur, and eight legs. His two front legs can grab different things. He is able to jump long distances, run fast, and like all spiders, can spin a web (as heard in the first video). He is also able to play small instruments. Personality Lucas is constantly happy and warm-hearted. He always likes to be friends with everyone and doesn't seem afraid of anything (except the "Polar bear" dog). He is curious, playful, and musical. He also loves music and is a great singer. He also seems to be friends with all the viewers too. Background Lucas was created by Joshua Slice. As a professional animator, Joshua enjoys spending his time making funny animations. His idea for Lucas came when he saw a picture of a cute jumping spider resting inside a leaf. So, he thought, "how cute could I make a spider?" And that was when Lucas was born. He designed Lucas using CGI on his computer. He works on all the rigging, modeling, animation, and lighting. Lucas is voiced by his five-year-old nephew, Lucas Slice, which lead to the friendly arachnid's name. To this day, he and his nephew are still bringing love to spiders and curing people's arachnophobia. Quotes "Hi! My name is Lucas! I have too many eyeballs. I look around with all of my eyeballs!"-Lucas the Spider (pilot) "Can I come inside? Please? It's really cold out here. That fire looks very nice. I can warm my legs. All eight of them! Is anyone there? Okay, I'll just go sleep in the shed."-Lucas is trapped outside in the episode, It's Cold Outside "I've been captured. I was playing hide and seek, and I ran up to him, tagged him, saying (sees Josh) There he is! He's looking at me. (quietly) Hi!- Lucas trapped inside a glass in the episode, Captured "When I grow up, I want to be the world's most musical spider!"-Lucas shares his dreams of being a musician, in the episode, Musical Spider "Hi!"-Various episodes "He showed up about a week ago. I don't know what it is, but I think, it's a polar bear. I'm going to go boop him on the nose!"- Lucas describes Dexter, a white dog, he finds in a room in the episode, Polar Bear "Boop!"-Lucas gently taps Dexter on the nose, in Polar Bear Gallery Maxresdefault.jpg Maxresdefault-2.jpg Maxresdefaut.jpg Unnamed-4.png Unnamed-5.png Unnamed-3.png Unnamed-6.png Unnamed-7.png Unnamed-1.png Web-1.png Halloween.png Threemillion.jpg Starving.jpg Category:Males